Always there
by converseQueen11
Summary: What happens when Katie has to get surgery done? Who will be there for her? Requested one-shot.


**_Hi Guys! So, this story was requested by my little sister. She told me that I should write a story like this, so I'm writing it for her. I also am in the middle of writing another story, Save me!, so please check that out :) This is a one-shot. I own nothing!_**

**_Katie's POV:_**

I walked inside my apartment, 2J, after a long day at school. All day, I've been having sharp pains in my stomach, I just wanted to sleep. Right when I walked inside,

I threw my school bag against the wall and curled up on the couch, holding the part of my stomach that was hurting. I was just lying there for about 10 minutes,

enjoying the quiet throughout the room. My mom was out at work and the guys were at the studio. But suddenly that quiet ended when the guys came back into the

apartment. I did not want them to know I was sick, because I hated it when people had to take care of me like that. I sat up as quickly as I could, but the sharp pain

in my stomach was too much. I closed my eyes in pain and held my stomach again. "Baby sister?" Kendall said, running over to me worry in his eyes. I quickly let go

of my stomach and tried to act like that never happened. "Hi guys" I said, forcing a smile. "Are you okay, you looked like you were in pain a second ago" James said.

"I'm fine" I said. After I convinced them all that I was fine, they all stopped giving me worried looks and smiled. I needed to be away from them, because this pain

was getting worse and it would be too hard to hide. "I'm going to go take a nap" I said. "Alright, I'll wake you up when I order dinner" Kendall said. I got up, and it

even hurt to walk. I walked as quickly as I could to my room without showing that I was sick. I felt so relived once I got to my bed. I curled up under my blankets

and tried to fall asleep. But, no matter how tired I was, the pain would not let me sleep. I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying, still holding on to my stomach. I

did not realize how loudly I was crying until the guys all came running into my room. I didn't even care anymore if they knew I was sick, I just wanted this pain to

end. "Katie, what's wrong?" Kendall asked, rushing over to me. I was crying too hard to explain. I guess they noticed me holding my stomach because Carlos walked

over to me and asked, "Does your stomach hurt?" I shook my head yes. I suddenly felt like I had to throw up. I got up and quickly ran to the bathroom, despite the

sharp pain in my stomach. I sat down and leaned over the toilet and began throwing up. The guys were quickly right behind me. "Katie" Kendall said, at my side in an

instant. He was rubbing soothing circles on my back. When I was done I started crying and Kendall pulled me close to him and let me cry into his chest. "It's okay,

Baby sister. I got you" He whispered. We sat like that for a few minutes until Logan's doctor instincts kicked in. He walked over to me and felt my head. "She's

burning up" Logan announced. Kendall helped me up and said, "I'll bring you back to bed so you can relax." But we were stopped by Logan. "Wait, Katie I noticed

that you were holding your stomach. Does it hurt?" he asked. I shook my head yes. Before anything, Logan pressed on my stomach right where the pain was coming

from. I jumped back and said, "Oww!" Logan gave me a sympathetic look and said, "You need to go to the hospital. It's your appendix and they need to take it out

before it bursts." I just looked at him, tears still coming out of my eyes. "How will they get her appendix out?" Carlos asked. "Surgery" Logan answered. "Surgery?" I

whispered. I did not want surgery. James was the first to notice how scared I was so he hugged me and whispered comforting words. "We need to hurry" Logan said,

grabbing the car keys. I was in too much pain to walk, so Kendall carried me to the car. On the drive there I was still crying a little. I was in the back in between

Kendall and James. Kendall noticed the fear on my face and he pulled me into him. I just buried my head into his chest. "Don't worry Katie, it will be fine" James said,

rubbing my arm to calm me. "Is surgery really the only way to fix this?" I questioned, sounding like a little kid. I hated how weak I felt and sounded. "Don't worry

Baby Sister. Once this surgery is over you won't be in pain any more. Just think of that" Kendall said, hugging me tighter. "But, what if the surgery hurts?" I asked,

still not looking up. "It won't hurt, Katie. I promise" Logan said, from the drivers seat. "Yeah, I've had surgery lots of times and it never hurt" Carlos said. The rest of

the ride I just cried into my brothers shirt. Before I knew it, we arrived at the emergency room. Kendall carried me into the hospital. "My sister has appendicitis, she

needs help!" Kendall screamed. Suddenly, I was taken away from the guys and being pushed away on a hospital bed. "Kendall. Please don't leave me" I cried. The

doctors stopped moving me and kendall walked over to me. He hugged me and said, "Don't worry Baby Sister. I'll be right by your side when you wake up from

surgery." I just nodded sadly, scared of surgery and being alone. "I love you, Baby Sister." Kendall said, before kissing the top of my head. "Love you too Big

brother" I said. I got pushed away into an operating room, and before I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

_**2 hours later:**_

I opened my eyes, and was confused when I saw white walls. Where was I? Then I remembered the pain, and getting my appendix out. Kendall promised to be with

me when I woke up, but I was all alone. Where was he? I did not want to be alone right now. I started crying. "Katie. It's alright. I'm here. You're fine" Kendall's calm

voice said. He pulled me into a hug, careful not to mess up the stitches from the surgery. "I thought I was all alone" I cried. "Shhh, it's okay" Kendall said, rubbing

my back. "Katie, you're awake!" Carlos suddenly screamed. He ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Then, James and Logan walked into the room and both

ran over to me, smiling, and took turns hugging me. "Told you the surgery would not hurt" Carlos said. I laughed. "Thank you guys for helping me and being here

with me" I said, smiling at them. "Anytime Katie" Carlos said. "You know we will do anything for you" James said. "Yeah, you are like a little sister to all of us" Logan

said. I just hugged Kendall tighter and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad you're okay, Baby sister. I'll always be there for you. I love you" He said.

_**Okay so it's not that good, sorry. I only wrote it for my sister. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to read my other stories. I'm working on the next chapter for my story, "Save me!", so please read it. Well, review :)**_


End file.
